Just be yourself
by StarlightFangirl
Summary: Kashino watches a television program and decides to impress Ichigo...with, big, long, complicated words. R&R! :)


**Me: YAY! FINALLY! I have loads of inspiration to start this story!**

**Kashino *checks checklist*: Ugh…she didn't update too slow or get distracted, or get carried away…or…**

**Me *annoyed*: Are you really trying to point out my faults on purpose? You know…I'm going to torture you even more in the fic :) **

**Kashino *freezes*: NO. NO. NO.**

**Ichigo: What is this fanfic about, Hoshimi-chan? **

**Me: You'll see…;D**

**Kashino: Ho-Hoshini no own yume…ro patissiere…**

**Ichigo *sweatdrops*: He means, Hoshimi-chan doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere! Enjoy the story!**

"Are you really the suitable boyfriend for your beloved one? Do you really know what she likes? Find out now how you can be an amazing boyfriend by watching the program at eight o'clock tonight!"

"Hanabusa, shut the stupid television – we'll watch it at eight o'clock tonight, right – off…wait what?" Kashino blinked. _What did I just say? I said…I said I wanted to watch the program at eight o'clock tonight! Great! How stupid can I be?! I just told...I just told Hanabusa..._

"Scared that you'll disappoint Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Is your self confidence really that low?"

"Shut up!" The blond turned a dark shade of red. Ever since he had confessed to Ichigo a week ago, they had started dating. The advertisement made him ponder, was he really the suitable boyfriend for the well-loved, popular Amano Ichigo?

"Wow, your self esteem really is that low." Hanabusa smirked smugly. "Suitable boyfriend, huh…"

"I said, shut up!"

~X~

At precisely eight o'clock that night, Kashino switched on the television, whistling casually, even though there was no one else in the dorm. He just felt guilty for some reason.

"Hallo everyone! Are you watching this because you need to know how to become a suitable boyfriend for your beloved one? To become the man that your girlfriend would really love?" In the television program, there was a reporter. He looked very young, only about twenty something years old. He smiled pleasantly and proceeded to flick his hair, which reminded Kashino of a certain…green-haired teammate. "Well, continue watching! You'll learn how to become the best boyfriend in the world!"

"There can only be one best…this show is so stupid." Kashino rolled his eyes, about to turn off the television, but struggling to find the remote control that operated the television. "Why am I even watching this anyway?"

"Because you're worried that you won't satisfy Amano," Chocolat answered nonchalantly behind him.

"Do you want your girlfriend to be disappointed with your attitude or not? If you don't…let's start! The first thing you need to do is impress your girlfriend. You can do that as long as you have one talent. It can be anything, music, academics, dance, poetry, anything…"

Kashino's hand froze right above the remote control that lay on his bedside table.

"If you are good at music, compose a song and add love lyrics to it. Afterwards, sing the song to your girlfriend. Because you have that special talent, your girlfriend will think and believe you are unique."

"If you are good at dance, choreograph a dance of your own! At the end, you can even swoop your girlfriend in and give her the kiss of fate!"

"If you are good at academics, you may choose to use big words around her. You can impress her by using long words, and girls will usually believe you are smart."

"So do you want to impress your girlfriend or not? Do you want to make her feel happy and proud to be dating you?"

_This is such a stupid program; _Kashino's hand lifted the remote, and switched the television off. But the reporter's voice echoed in his head again and again as he tried in vain to study.

"If you are good at academics, you may choose to use big words around her. You can impress her by using long words, and girls will usually believe you are smart."

"So do you want to impress your girlfriend or not? Do yo want to make her feel happy and proud to be dating you?"

Sighing deeply, Kashino reached for his thesaurus, he was going to have to do what the television program said.

Use big words.

And impress Ichigo.

~X~

"I can't remember the words!" Kashino groaned, covering his head with his hands, and tousling his messy golden hair.

"Do you need my help?" Chocolat asked, raising her eyebrows.

"…Okay." Kashino nodded, smiling gently.

"Then just repeat everything I say."

Kashino kept silent.

"Promise you won't get out of this no matter what?" Chocolat was now smirking smugly, a evil plan hatching in her mind.

"I promise," Kashino mumbled.

"Then I'll help you. I'll say big words, and you have to repeat after me."

"Deal."

~X~

Amano Ichigo was a bright ray of sunshine. She was popular, well loved, had a nice personality and gluttonous. Although she gained weight, she never looked fat, she merely looked chubby, which made a lot of boys think she was cute.

She walked casually across the corridor, her brown brunette hair that was secured in loose pigtails swinging back and forth. A bright smile was on her face; giving her an aura that she always possessed. It was a golden aura, cheering people up. Her one smile could light smiles on others' faces, and those other smiles could light up other smiles…it was like a cycle of smiles.

"Hi – Good morning, Amano-san. I give you my greetings." Kashino repeated what Chocolat had harshly whispered in his ear.

"Uh…hey Kashino." Her casual reply was chirped in her usual friendly tone, although she felt puzzled about Kashino's whole change of personality.

"I understand you – "

"Acknowledge!" Chocolat prompted.

"I understand you acknowledge my presence…" Kashino stuttered, looking and feeling flustered. He tried to hide the burning heat in on his face.

Ichigo feigned a cough loudly. Suddenly, her nose felt ticklish and she sneezed three times in a row.

"What's wrong with you?" Kashino's brows furrowed.

"Could you possibly be suffering from…" Chocolat smirked, this could make the record for the most enjoyable comedy in the history of funny comedies, she thought, "pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis?"

"Could you possibly be suffering from…" Kashino was feeling a little worried now, he had promised whatever his devilish sweets spirit said, he had to repeat the words. "Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis?"

Ichigo was now staring at Kashino in alarm, her widened eyes showing nothing but distress, "Um…what's pneumono – whatever that is…?"

"Come on, continue, Ichigo is believing you're the smartest person on earth!" Chocolat was on the verge of giving away the joke...

"It's a lung disease that occurs when someone inhales very fine silicon dust, causing inflammation to the lungs." Kashino repeated after Chocolat murmured it under her breath.

"What the – what the – What's wrong with you, Kashino? Are you – okay – ?"

"I am perfectly fine. Of course, I can't help feeling highly regarded and extremely honored to talk to you." Kashino continued.

"You're – you're a scary – scary - scary – "

"No, I am merely acquisitive to meet you!"

_What did Chocolat even make me say? Acquisitive…that means eager. What the – I'm going to STRANGLE that little sweet spirit after this…_Kashino gritted his teeth, but continued to keep on the act, Chocolat smirking smugly.

"What happened – to – to you?" Ichigo blinked. After casting many frantic, frightened glances towards the blond and his partner, she scampered hurriedly back to the classroom, not even looking back.

Kashino shook his head tiredly and then scowled. He was about to strangle his sweets spirit. He turned around smartly and then clasped his fingers around Chocolat, who was gasping for breath and screaming.

"So…I realize that you…like…squeezing…thin…air, Kashino-san." The teacher passed by Kashino when she was trying to walk back to the classroom. "So…what are you strangling? Ah, I mean…What are you doing?"

"No-Nothing!" Kashino squeaked, "I'm just – I'm just…"

_Think of a random word! Anything! Anything that sounds complicated and clever!_

"I'm just very adulation – "

"You know that means enthusiastic praise, right?" The teacher was now very impatient. She tapped her foot on the floor, her arms crossing over her chest, a sign that she was dissatisfied.

"I'm just very ava…avaricious for knowledge, sensei…I mean, I love your classes! I devote much time to study for your lessons as a token of appreciation...You know, appreciation that you're spending time - and teaching us..." Kashino stuttered, turning bright red.

"Go to the nurse, Kashino-san. You may not be feeling well."

"I am exceedingly – I mean, I am perfectly fine! _Perfectly_! That's a normal word, right? Send me back to class!" Kashino screeched, annoyed.

"Go to the nurse…I think you need to lie down."

~X~

His plan had completely backfired. What was he going to SAY to Ichigo after all this? "Oh, I just thought that it'd be funny to see you run like a scared mouse to the classroom when I say the longest word in the world!" No way! Chocolat chuckled next to him, smoothing her dress out.

"I hate you," Kashino narrowed his eyes at Chocolat, "Thanks for ruining my life."

"You welcome."

~X~

"Kashino – did what?" Ichigo's jaw dropped open as she heard Chocolat's explanation. "He tried to – He tried to impress – impress me like that?"

Both Ichigo and Vanilla burst into endless laughter. It seemed like they could even cry tears of joy. "He – he used the longest word in the world and he thought it could – impress me…?!"

As Vanilla hiccupped loudly, Kashino barged into the library, where Ichigo was.

"Sorry – oh…Chocolat told you." Kashino was really relieved. Now he didn't have to do the hilarious, strange, awkward explaining...and his sweets spirit had helped him out. But his face started to heat up as he saw Chocolat and Vanilla rolling on the table, laughing so much that it came out as a raspy sound.

"Uh, duh! You're – too funny!" Ichigo laughed, before falling off her chair and allowing the chair fall onto her. She stood up quickly and sat onto the chair again, still laughing like crazy.

"Are you insane…?" Kashino stared in disbelief. "Or are you sugar high? My - my explanation isn't...that funny...right?"

"It is that funny!" Ichigo giggled, wiping a stray tear of joy from her eye. "And I'm not insane! I didn't eat any sweets since yesterday!"

"I-I'll tell you a – a secret…to impressing me…" Ichigo finally stopped laughing. A sweet, genuine smile appeared on Ichigo's face. "Just be yourself."

Kashino was dumbfounded. The secret he had worked so hard to find...the secret to impressing his girlfriend...the secret the television program hadn't revealed...

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME LAST NIGHT, BAKA!"

**Me: So I hope you guys enjoyed that short little one-shot! I know I inserted many...strange words. Long words. Complicated words. Detailed words. But I couldn't resist torturing Kashino...**

**Kashino: I can hear you...**

**Me *hastily turns away from the subject*: So, um, um...Please review! And feel free to make requests :) **


End file.
